Long Road
by x-zozo-x
Summary: Charlie has been shot by Jake Pirovic and is in a comatose state. Heath's family is falling apart, so he takes drastic action, and goes to see if he can awaken the cop he's always hated...ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Just a little one shot. This is what I would have LIKED to happen while Charlie was in her coma. Review?3**

"Hey Buckton," Heath began awkwardly to the comatose body laying before him. "So, Brax is sitting outside the hospital room right now, sleeping and Leah forced Ruby to go down to the canteen and get something to eat and drink which I think gives me the perfect opportunity to come and talk to you." No response. It was hardly surprising.

"We may not have always seen eye to eye…that's an understatement. You hate me, I hate you, that's the way it works…right? Well getting shot wasn't part of the deal, I'll tell ya that now Buckton. Trust me, if someone had told me a week ago I'd be sitting here talking to a cop in a coma I would've probably kicked their head in." Heath laughed a little at his own joke. His next comment was deadly serious though.  
"But seriously Serge, you need to wake up. Like now. Brax is falling apart without you…so is Ruby. You know, I wasn't all that approving on yours and Brax's relationship. That's an understatement, I hated the idea. But I can tell now, that since you and Brax have been together he's been…happy. And again, me and my brother may not always agree but I hate seeing him broken like this. Throughout everything Brax has been the strong one, the grounded one, the cement in our fragile building. But right now, he's breaking. Slowly but surely crumbling, and one-by-one the whole of Summer Bay is gonna follow. They need you, Buckton. We all need you.  
"I swear if you wake up it will be a miracle; Ruby knows that. Ruby can probably make it without you. She has the support of Leah and Bianca and Irene and all her friends…pretty much everyone. Brax has no-one. Me and Case won't be a great deal of help, I'll tell ya that. You were the first person who ever got Brax, didn't just write him off as a River Boy. Kinda ironic when you think of your profession. He needs you. He's never loved anyone before but I know he'd do anything for you. He doesn't even want much in return. Just for you to wake up and be back in his life again. I won't make things more difficult than they already are, I promise. Just…wake up." Heath finished, and watched for any signs of movement. Stillness. Heath sighed and got up. It was worth a try.  
Just as he was about to leave, he looked back once and saw Charlie's hand twitching.  
"Buckton?" Heath asked, cautiously. She murmured something unintelligible. Heath couldn't believe it…she was actually waking up! He pressed the alarm button, yelling for the doctors who all came rushing in with a few nurses. Heath was ushered outside where Brax was now wide awake.  
"Heath? What are you doing here? What's going on?"  
"I dunno, I was just saying some stuff and her hand started moving and then she said something but I couldn't understand her…" Brax nodded nervously, and started pacing outside the door.  
Ruby soon returned, along with Casey and Leah offering moral support and Heath repeated what happened.  
"What's going on Brax? Why's it taking so long?" Ruby asked, her voice laced with fear. She was clutching her coffee cup so tightly her knuckles had gone white, and Casey had her pulled tightly into his side.  
"I don't know." Brax paled. They'd been waiting for nearly an hour and a half…still no news.  
The door to Charlie's room swung open and out came Sid.  
"What's going on Doc?" Brax asked, in unison with Heath.  
"Well, Charlie isn't out of the woods just yet, but she's awake. It seems something Heath must have said triggered her to awaken, which is really great." Sid smiled. "You can go see her two at a time please. It's important not to overwhelm her."  
"Okay, thanks Doctor Walker." Leah thanked the doctor. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She demanded, looking directly at Brax. "Get in there, you've been fawning over her for days."  
"Nah…Rubes, you should go in." Brax encouraged. To be honest, he was scared. What if Charlie hated him? Worse, what if she'd forgotten him?  
"Together?" Ruby suggested, holding out her arm.  
"Together." Brax confirmed. It was going to be a long road to recovery.


End file.
